


just a sunday afternoon

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, jilted sister, talk of punching, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou invades her friends' plans after her own are spoiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a sunday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> just a wee bit of fluff and friendship. fits into the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[HHC](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603) series.

She found them huddled together just outside the station, and she unceremoniously went right up to them and declared, "I'm so ticked off right now!"

Nagisa and Rei jumped away from one another, startled. Rei quickly straightened out his hair and Nagisa gave Gou an annoyed look. "Wh-what seems to be... going on, Gou-san?" Rei managed to squeak out, finishing his straightening up by adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, I thought you _weren't able to join us_ because you were hanging out with Rin-Rin this weekend?" Nagisa said, much more pointedly.

"That's just it!" she sighed. "Oniichan said he'd take me out today! But last night, he came home for dinner, but he left _right after_ and he didn't even help clean up, and he spent the night with either Haruka-senpai or Makoto-senpai. Or both, I guess. And this morning, I sent him a text, asking when he wanted to meet up, and he replied, saying he had to go shopping with Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai was tagging along! And so I asked him if I could join them, and do you know what he said?? _Oh, sorry, sis, we already left. Next weekend, promise!_ I mean... can you even believe that!"

"Yes," Nagisa sighed. "Although, Haru-chan tagging along... I guess he just didn't want to be left out."

Gou blew air out her mouth, annoyed, sending her bangs fluttering. "I'm really glad and all that he's made peace with you guys but c'mon! I'm not asking for a lot, just _one_ day every now and again!"

Nagisa snickered and elbowed Rin. "Aw, Gou-chan has a brother complex!"

"Shut it, shorty," Gou glared at Nagisa, and Rei subtly shifted to partially shield Nagisa from Gou's potential rage. "Anyway, you guys mentioned the movie and all, so. Hey, which one of you asked the other one out? I've been wondering."

Rei looked horrified by the sudden change in topic, but Nagisa just puffed out his chest. "What do you think? Of course I did!"

"Of course," Gou laughed. "I thought so, but..."

"Ah, I hate to contradict," Rei cleared his throat. He adjusted his glasses... once again... and smiled that _I have the concepts all memorized!_ smile. "Unfortunately, Nagisa-kun, your memory is failing you. _I_ am the one who asked _you_ out."

"Ohho," Gou grinned.

"Uh..." Nagisa smirked. "That's really sweet and all, Rei-chan, but I think you're confusing some dream you had about asking me out with reality, because in _reality_ , _I_ made the first move."

"Uh, no..." Rei started, looking a bit irked.

"Wait, wait," Gou grinned. "There's a simple way to solve this! Just tell me how it happened!" she beamed.

Nagisa and Rei exchanged a glance and then Rei smirked. "Of course. It was shortly after regionals. Definitely before we started wearing winter uniforms again. Of course, I remember it all perfectly, because it was the weekend my parents were going to Tokyo for a family wedding. And I invited Nagisa to come over and watch movies with me."

"How bold, Rei-kun!" Gou applauded. "Inviting him over when your parents were away... I assume you made all the... _proper preparations_ and all?" she teased him.

Rei turned bright red, but Nagisa just laughed, and winked at her. "That's really sweet, and that probably would be the weekend that we _officially_ became boyfriends, but you didn't invite me over for a _date_. That wasn't asking me out. _I_ was the one who made the first move. _I_ called it a date first. _You_ set the dining room table for dinner, and _I_ moved our plates over to the table in front of the couch. _You_ didn't even expect me to spend the night! I just brought my stuff and made myself at home!"

"N-never th-the less," Rei kept his chin up, ignoring Gou's giggles. "I was _still_ the one who did the asking, so..."

" _I_ kissed you first! _I_ climbed into your lap, and _I_ put my hand...!" Nagisa insisted.

"N-NAGISA!" Rei interrupted him, turning a completely unbeautiful shade of purple.

Gou nearly fell over laughing.

Nagisa proudly threw his shoulders back. "Thanks to you, we ate dinner and watched movies together. Thanks to _me_ , we were lovers at the end of the weekend."

"NAGISA!!!" Rei begged.

"So, I'm the one who did the asking out," Nagisa beamed.

"I dunno," Gou gasped. "It doesn't really sound like _either_ of you asked the other out."

"Eh?" Nagisa and Rei just stared at her.

"Well... it's like Nagisa said..." she grinned at them. "Rei, you asked him over to watch movies. That's not a date, not necessarily. And Nagisa, you essentially jumped him. _That's_ not necessarily romantic, either. The big question is, which one of you confessed his love first?"

Nagisa and Rei stared at her blankly, and then looked at each other. Slowly, they both started to smile, and Rei's complexion took on a much more beatific glow. "Well, now, Gou-san... you can't really expect us to tell you something private and personal like _that_."

"Wow," she smiled at her friends. "Now I kind of want to punch you both in the face." She sighed. "Oh, my god... I just thought something I'd never thought before in my life..."

"What's that, Gou-chan?" Nagisa asked her curiously.

"I just thought... _maybe I should get a boyfriend._ " She groaned and buried her face in her hands. 

Nagisa and Rei shared a smile. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard! Why don't you contact Samezuka's Captain? He's pretty much at your beck and call, right? And he'll be graduating soon, so you gotta scoop him up fast!"

Gou made a sour face, and sighed. "I don't think I want to date a swimmer." At their quizzical looks, she shrugged. "It seems like a lot of them are at least kinda gay."

Nagisa snickered and Rei flushed. "W-well, a-as long as he's even a little straight..."

"No, no," she dismissed. "I spend too much time with swimmers! It would be weird. But it would be nice to date a guy with nice muscles..." she stared off into space dreamily. "Oh! Nagisa, you have a bunch of friends!"

"So do..." Rei started.

Gou tugged on Nagisa's arm. "You know anyone you can set me up with? Huh? Huh?"

"Mm," Nagisa crossed his arms over his chest and made a bit show of thinking. "Well... I mean, I think I know some guys who might be into you and all, but..." he looked at her critically. "Just to be sure... are you thinking like... a guy to get you flowers and send you texts before bed and who will walk you to school, or are you looking to get laid?"

"Um..." she stared at him for a moment. "Wait, you know guys who want to bang me?"

"Well, yeah," he shrugged, half-apologetically, half-matter-of-factly.

"Oh," she let that sink in. She tilted her head to the side. "Well, I wouldn't _mind_ having sex again..." she started.

Nagisa's face brightened and Rei went pale. "A-again?" he croaked out.

"...You know, maybe I don't need a boyfriend. Maybe I should just get a cat. And then maybe oniichan will actually stay at home some weekend!" Gou looked rather triumphant at her own brilliance.

"Have you talked to anyone about your brother complex? Because I think he's got two hot boyfriends now, or he's working on it, and anyway, between a brother and a sister, it just can't..." Nagisa explained.

"I really am going to punch you in the face," she replied evenly.

"I understand, but I would appreciate your restraint," Rei smiled affectionately at his boyfriend. "His face is one of his better qualities."

"Aw, Rei, that's so sweet!" Nagisa cooed.

Gou sighed. "Now, I feel like I really _need_ to punch both of you in the face. Rei, take off your glasses."

"I am not taking off my glasses," Rei frowned.

The bell rang, announcing the train was coming into the station. "Oh, we better get going!" Gou jumped to attention, and started up the stairs quickly.

Rei and Nagisa exchanged a look, and then trailed after her. "You know, Gou-chan, we _did_ ask you if you wanted to see this movie with us, but you said no... so we've been planning this basically as a date..." Nagisa started to explain.

"I know and I don't care. I'm not getting jilted again," she replied cheerfully.

"All right, but just so you know, I plan to make out with my boyfriend during the movie," Nagisa cheerfully shot back.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei objected.

"That's fine, but I really am going to punch you," Gou smiled at Nagisa brightly. "Since Rei likes your stupid face, I guess I'll just punch you in the gut. And I'm taking pictures of you two kissing."

"G-Gou-san!" Rei complained.

"Ooh! Yes, yes, do! And send them to me, I keep trying to take selfies of us kissing and they never work out! See, see, it's always blurry!"

"N-NAGISA!!"

  


* * *

  



End file.
